The Enemy Within
by dreamaway
Summary: PG for implied physical abuse. *chapter 3* yaysers! :( you guys are lazy reviewers. **secret revealed** finally...took me long enough, I know, but now you get to find out who it was.
1. Hitting Close To Home

Disclaimer: Hmm...I think we all know who wrote the books, the legendary JK Rowling. All characters (including my vile mystery man) are hers. The story line is mine though **grins**  
  
AN: This is R/Hr, Harry/? and Ginny/?, but it's not a happy couple with Ginny. Something's scared her, and with onle Hermione suspicious and Ginny refusing to talk, no one will know that someone is sneaking into her room at night, and haunting her dreams...  
  
  
Ginny glanced up as Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. She grabbed her book and fled from the room, earning queried glances from all three  
"What's with her?" asked Harry in astonishment  
"Dunno." replied Ron. "She was alright at school."  
"She doesn'ts still have a crush on me does she?"   
Hermione growled  
Honestly, you males are so self centered. Why does everything have to be about you?!" She stalked off huffily after Ginny, and the boys gave each other a knowing look.  
"PMS."   
  
Hermione knocked softly on Ginny's door.  
"Are you ok hon?" she called. Ginny started at the sound of her voice. Why did she have to stick her nose in?  
"Yeah. Come on in." Ginny said quietly. Hermione pushed the door open and entered.  
"I'm really ok Herm, I just didn't want to hang around for Fred and George to get here." Hermione smiled.  
"Well, you don't have to worry. Fred and George are at Lee's place for the summer." She heard Ginny sigh in relief. It must be tough, she thought, to be the youngest of seven, and a girl no less. "See you at dinner, ok?" Ginny smiled, and Hermione trotted out the door.  
Ginny sighed again in desperation. Fred and George gone? Now she had no excuse to escape the house, and the gaze or...of _him_. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name anymore.  
  
  
"So, Harry, how's life with Lavemder?" teased Hermione. Harry blushed the this reference to his romantic vetnures earlier that year.  
"Come on, it was only one kiss. I'm surprised you could tear your eyes - or should I say lips - from Ron long enought to notice. Now it was Hermione and Ron's turn to blush.  
"Hey, I'd better go upstairs. Pig will be mad as hell if I don't feed him soon." To their surprise, Percy apparated with a pop just in time to hear the tail end of the sentence.  
"Oh, very well, I will go upstairs too." The others rolled their eyes as he followed them up the winding staircase.  
  
Ginny heard several sets of feet pass her door, and she could pick out one pair that lingered in the hall. She began to shake as the door opened and he entered.  
"So, Ginny, how was the trip here on the train?" he asked quietly.  
"F-fine."  
"Just fine? What are you saying? What did you do, Ginny?"  
"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" Ginny squeezed her eyes closed tight as he began to approach her.  
"I don't believe you, Ginny. You're lying to me, and you have to pay." He came towards her, hands outstretched in menacing claws...  
  
  
"Ginny! Dinner!" Molly Weasley's voice floated up the stairs to her room. Shuddering, Ginny pulled the long sleeves of her green house robe down to cover the bruises on her arms. She winced as she touched a cut on her forehead, and muttered a quick concealment spell.  
"Coming mum!" she called back cheerily. Pasting a smile on her face, she trod down the steps.  
"There you are dear, I thought we'd lost you. Now, it's only pasta tonight, but that's because you're going to Diagon Alley with the others tomorrow and I need to go shopping for some more ingredients there. Ok?"  
"Yes mum." said Ginny obediently.  
"Well, I thought you could all stay at the Leaky Cauldron and you could all take Percy's car to King's Cross." Molly beamed at them. "Since Percy's teaching Muggle Studies this year, I think he can be trusted to drive you."  
"Oh jeez mum." groaned Ron. "We have to sit in that rust bucket all the way?" He cowered under his mother's fierce glare, but continued to mutter under his breath.  
  
It took very little time to get their school stuff in Diagon Alley, but Ginny savoured even a short moment to escape her family. She wandered up and down the street, small packages under her arm. Most of her books would be given to her from her brothers, so she only needed new writing equipment and potions ingredients. She used Hermione's christmas present to her - 5 gold galleons - to buy herself a new set of dress robes, and wandered off to Florean's for an icecream. There she met Harry, Ron and Hermione, all eating enourmous toffee sundaes.  
"Really Hermione, I thought you'd be worried about what you eat now that someone's going to be looking at your body." Ginny admonished her friend.  
"Oh be quiet Gin." Hermione replied as she blushed. "Anyway. I think we should get back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's almost 6:30." Harry nodded, and stood.  
"Right, come on you lot. Ron, get your hands where we can see them, and no-one gets hurt." Ron blushed this time, as red as his own hair, and although he kept his hands in sight, it didn't stop him holding Hermione's.  
  
  
After a fairly uneventful week at the Leaky Cauldron (aside from Ron and Hermione absconding to secluded cupboards), the four boarded the train. As soon as her trunk was stowed in the cabin, Ginny and Harry left Ron and Hermione alone...again.  
"I'm going to meet the food-trolley witch, ok? You want anything?" asked Harry. Ginny shook her head. She wandered down the train, watching the trees flash past outside. A sudden clatter scared her, and she jumped, bumping open a door.  
"Ooooh shit..." she whispered when she realised whose cabin she had stumbled into.  
"Why hello Ginny. Back for more, are we?"  
  
Once off the train, Ginny sullenly yanked her trunk to the waiting carriage. Hermione frowned.  
"Ginny, wait up. Ginny!" but the younger girl's head stayed resolutely forward. Hermione grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
"Ginny, what is up with you? You got on the train all bright and happy, now you're this...this...I don't know, but you're different." Ginny smiled miserably at her.  
"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine." And she jumped into a carriage already containing three second years, leaving no room for her friend. 


	2. No Refuge

AN: Dammit, people, two reviews? **shakes head** I'm disappointed in you. Anyways, now we continue our story at dear old Hogwarts. But just because Ginny's back at school, don't think it's going to stop... Anyway, now apixya will stop whining about me not telling her. :P here ya go babes  
  
THE ENEMY WITHIN  
Chapter two: No refuge  
  
Ginny turned a page in her Transfiguration book, sighing at the incredibly complicated diagrams. She rolled her eyes and thanked herself for not choosing Muggle Studies too. She glanced up, and to her surprise, the common room she now sat in was empty. Flicking her eyes to check the darkened corners, she walked to the fireplace and knelt in front of it. She watched, enchanted, as the flames wreathed and twisted among the ashy air. She smiled in wonderment as a small salamander crawled from underneath a red-hot log. She watched the tiny creature as it basked happily in the flames. Watching it skitter over the coals, she giggled softly. A footstep sounded behind her, and the hairs on the back of her head stood up. She turned slowly to face her attacker once more.  
"Please, stop, don't hurt me." she whispered through sudden tears. He smiled.  
"Why would I hurt you? I only do that when you have something to pay for. So, if you were expecting hurt, you've been up to something."  
"No, no! I swear, I haven't!"   
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. When will you learn that the innocent act doesn't work on me?"  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs towards the portrait, Firebolt slung over his shoulders.   
"Hmm...so it goes fake left towards their goal posts and then double back to distract the Beaters..." he continued to mumble until he reached the Fat Lady. "Asternise." he said sluggishly to the portrait, and slipped through the hole. He plodded towards the dormitory entrance, and almost tripped over a pile on the floor. He looked down, and dropped his broomstick in shock. He knelt and rolled over the inert body, and saw the bruised face of...  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Help!" He yelled as he barged into the hospital wing.  
"Settle down Potter. What are you doing here at this time - oh my god what happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey ushered him over to a bed and made him lay Ginny down on it.  
"I don't know, I just walked into the common room and she was there, lying on the floor like this."  
"Well, please go and get her brothers. I'm sure they'll want to see her."  
"Percy too?"  
"No, don't disturb him, I'm sure he's very busy. He will find out soon enough." And with that Harry ran back to the common room and the dormitories. He nearly knocked Ron out of bed.  
"Ron, wake up!"   
"What, Harry? I just went to sleep and I have a test-"  
"It's Ginny! She's in the hospital wing."  
  
After grabbing Fred and George, the boys went dashing down to the common room in hastily donned robes. Harry and Ron glanced at the girls dorms, and together ran to Hermione's room. Once she had pulled a cloak around herself, the five of them sped back to the hospital wing, where they were met by a small group of teachers.  
"Harry." Dumbledore summoned him. "You found her?"  
"Yes professor. She was just lying in the common room, in front of the fire. Do you... do you know what happened?"  
Dumbledore frowned, all sparkle gone from his eyes. "Harry, this is not the first time this has happened."  
"What? What do you mean, what's happened to her?" exclaimed Ron angrily. He looked down at his little sister, and his features twisted angrily.  
"Boys, Hermione, it appears Ginny has been the victim of abuse." All five students stared at him. Hermione slipped her hand into Ginny's own, and could feel its coldness.  
"Is she going to be okay, professor?" she whispered tearily.  
"Yes, Hermione, so long as we find out who did this. Unfortunately, there are only two people who know, one of which I am sure will not enlighten us, the other of which lies here beside you. Now, I know you want to stay, but I assure you she will be fine. You should go back-"  
"No." Ron's voice was low and cold. "I'm not leaving her alone. She's going to be scared if...when she wakes up." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  
"Well, I suppose one of you staying will not matter so much. Now, if anything happens, call myself or Madame Pomfrey immediately." And the group proceeded to leave.  
  
Ginny opened one eye groggily. She could see white...snow? No, it was cool, but not cold. She turned her head, and in the corner of her eye saw red hair. She yelped, and try to scramble beneath the blanket. Ron's head rose from its sleepy position beside her.  
"Wha- Ginny! Ginny, oh thank god you're awake. Ginny?" He peeled the sheet back carefully, and she whimpered. "Oh god." he choked. "Ginny, who did this to you?" She turned to see her brother with tears in his eyes, and threw her arms around him.  
"Don't leave me." she whispered. "Don't leave me." 


	3. The Watcher In The Shadow

AN: Woohoo, you may say, if you like my story, another chapter. How many people like my story though? NOT MANY BY THE LOOK OF MY REVIEW PAGE!!! If you don't R&R I'll use my stick *coughWANDcough* on you!   
  
THE ENEMY WITHING  
Chapter 3: The Watcher In The Shadow  
  
Dumbledore looked down on Ginny's sleeping form.  
"I wish you'd tell us, Ginny." He shook his head worriedly, turned, and left. As his footsteps were echoing up the hall, someone slipped out from the curtain beside Ginny's bed.   
"Ginny, you haven't told them anything have you?" He ran a finger over her lips. "Maybe I should silence you for good..."  
"I think not, Weasel." Now Ginny's eyes opened a little, to see at the end of her bed on red and one blonde haired figure.  
"Ah, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't leave her open to prey on, now, could I. I may be cruel, but not that cruel. And it seems I was right. Who would have thought, a Professor, beating his own sister. Tisk tisk, Percy." Percy sneered at Draco.  
"But this isn't going to look to good for you, is it Malfoy. I came down to check on my sister and found you here, about to beat her again. Or maybe, yes, you were about to rape her, weren't you? A Slytherin's word against an ex-Gryffindor proffessor's? No Draco, I think you would fit the villain role here."  
"Except, of course, that this began long before school started." Draco and Percy turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them.  
"Proffessor! I just caught Malfoy here unaccompanied, trying to-"  
"No, Professor Weasley. Ginny has bruises that could not possibly have been from the one week she has been back at school. I don't know the extent of what you did to her, but I intend to find out. Until then, your post as Professor is suspended. I suggest you wait until morning to send an owl to your lawyer...and you will need a lawyer, Percy."  
Percy spluttered, and cast a furious glance down at Ginny. She opened her eyes fully.  
"Get away from me." she growled. Percy sneered.  
"She deserved it. She deserved everything she got." Dumbledore took him by the arm.  
"Come with me. We need to speak to your parents. Mr Malfoy, please stay here with Miss Weasley."  
Draco nodded as Dumbledore dragged Percy towards his office. Ginny turned to Draco.  
"Um...I don't know why you were here, but thanks."  
"Yeah, well, no one should have that done to them." Draco mumbled. He turned to look at Ginny, and he could see tears in her eyes. "It's ok, Ginny. It'll be ok now." He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I never did anything to him, Draco." She whispered. "I never asked for it, I told him to stop. It's not fair."  
"No, Ginny. Life is rarely fair."  
  
"Get your hands off her, Malfoy." Draco scowled at the sound of Ron's voice, and stepped back sullenly.  
"Now now, Ron, you have no reason to be rude to Malfoy." Dumbledore had returned, as had the sparkle in his eye. "Draco is in fact the one who stopped Ginny's attacker last night."   
Draco stared at Dumbledore suspiciously. Why not just say the name? Unless...  
"They don't know, do they, Proffessor?" He grinned. "They don't know who did it!" Ron scowled at him again, clearly not liking to owe anything to a Malfoy.  
"No, we don't. But once I do know, I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Dumbledore smiled sadly.  
"I don't know if you'll be so keen, once you find out who it is." he shook his head. "It was hard for me to beleive, and he's not even my family."  
"Family? What?" Ron sputtered. "One of my _brothers_ did this?" he stared incredulously. "No way."  
"See for yourself. Percy!" the elder brother ducked between the curtains, and Ron continued to gape.  
"Go on, Percy, show us it wasn't you." he said, his voice betraying his emotion. He was hoping, praying against what he began to realise was true."  
"Hey, Ginny." Percy smiled at her, but Ginny uttered a shriek and tried to get out of the bed. Draco, who was standing beside it, caught her before she fell. She clung to him in panic.  
"Don't let him get me." she sobbed. Ron turned to his brother, furious.  
"Get out." he snarled. Percy gazed down at him over his glasses.  
"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. She deserved everything. She-" He was cut off as Ron's fist hit him squarely in the cheek. He staggered back, and shook his head. He grinned at his youngest brother, a bloody, toothy grin, and he spat on the floor.  
  
AN: well...that was pretty short...all my chapters seem to be, but oh well. what did you think? 


End file.
